


Trade Skills

by Brofur



Series: The Prince and the Pauper [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Oral Fixation, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofur/pseuds/Brofur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli's missed his curfew and Bofur gives more head. Just a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/gifts).



> This is an ongoing series of drabbles based on RPs and NSFW Skype convos with thelionheartedprince on Tumblr.

     Bofur was good at sucking cock. No scratch that...he was GREAT at sucking cock. If there was a recognised hierachy of giving head, every wench in Ered Luin would have to fight him for the heavyweight title in the Deep Throat games. Every person had their skill set. And his just happened to include mine excavating, engineering, drinking games and pinning crown princes against walls. He buried his face into the mass of golden fur covering Fíli's groin, nosing down. His tongue pressed flat down the shaft of the Prince's cock, moving down at an achingly slow pace.

     Fíli whined, head lolling to the side. His blue eyes were trained on the nearby door, thrill at the high risk of getting caught causing his arousal to twitch. Bofur had found him in the tavern, taking his time finishing a pint. The miner had chuckled, reminding the younger Dwarf about his mother's strict curfew and offered to walk him home. "Home" turned out to be the bar's public toilet. Or as it more accurately should have been called: the Piss Trough With a Door. He barely had time to breathe his confusion before he found himself pressed against the wall with his trousers around his ankles.

     Bofur's tongue reached the tip of Fíli's cock, lapping up a bead of precum that was quivering. His hands gripped the Prince's hips, holding him fast as lips enveloped his head.Fíli gasped, knees pressing together as Bofur's head bobbed. The miner's cheeks were hollowed, lips slicking his cock again and again with obscene sounds. Fíli bit his lip on a loud groan, cheeks flushing as his hips rutted forward involuntarily. Bofur chuckled around him, throat relaxing with velvet warmth that hummed. Fíli cast another quick glance at the door, hands slapping and clawing at the wall as his rut was met with equal force to keep him on the wall. Another whine escaped as Bofur paused, hand wrapping around Fíli's length. He gave it a squeeze, smirking at the tremble it brought to the younger Dwarf's thighs. Fíli's eyes rolled back as he sagged against the wall, scrambling for purchase as the calloused hand began moving in a slow jerk. Lips soon followed it, tempo picking up once more.

     The Prince's breaths were coming is quick pants, ballacks drawing tight. He clawed at the wall, feeling hand move from his cock and back to his hip. Bofur's lips met the base of his fur, and stars exploded behind Fíli's eyes. He came in violent spurts, hands moving to grip Bofur's braids as his broad frame shuddered. Bofur didn't stop sucking until every last drop of spent had been teased out of the Prince. He stood, hands pressing flat against Fíli's chest to keep him from collapsing in a dazed mess. He pressed his lips to the blonde's, thrusting tongue forward. Fíli moaned at the sudden mouthful of his own taste, knees close to buckling again. Bofur kissed him sloppily, letting cream dribble and smear between their chins before pulling back to admire his debauched handiwork. He slapped Fíli on the arse as he bent to tug up his trousers.

_"An' don't lemme catch you out after hours again!"_

 

 


End file.
